


Yu-Gi-Oh! Renegade

by z_iridest



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_iridest/pseuds/z_iridest
Summary: In a world where Duel Monsters is outlawed, it's up to a young girl named Yuko to fight for the right to play the game she holds dear. Will she rise from the ashes of her adversity? Or will she go down in flames to the will of her adversary, Leon Dracnus? Find out in: Yu-Gi-Oh! Renegade (Disclaimer: I don't own any pictures I use!)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolouge-2079

Prolouge- 2079

It all started with Project Icarus... In one monstrous blast, the Daedalus Bridge was destroyed, severing the near century old bond that tied Satelite and New Domino City together. Family members were separated, but Project Icarus was merely the catalyst that would change everything for the worst. The aftermath of the destruction of the Daedalus Bridge came in the form of a disasterous shockwave that destroyed both Satelite and New Domino City. Many lives were lost, and when the dust had settled, the survivors worked to rebuild. In New Domino City's place rose Cypher City, and with it, Leonidas Dracnus. Charming the people with promises of new hope and peace, Dracnus quickly rose to power. But, once the power he desired was his, a more sinister agenda was revealed...

His first act as leader of Cypher City was to outlaw Duel Monsters entirely. Anyone found dueling or even in possession of a deck was arrested and sent to the Facility. Anyone with connections, biological or not, to a Legendary Duelist and caught with a deck were placed on death row, executed 24 hours later. Duelists were forced to hide their way of life, and while many were locked away, several others formed the Underground, a sanctuary city for duelists that spanned through the tunnels and abandoned subway lines of Old Satelite and Cypher City alike, the entrances to which were guarded by a biometric and combination lock system as well as hidden to those ignorant to the locations of each entrance. With duelists not able to escape arrest, their decks confiscated, Old Satelite became known as the Junkyard, the streets covered in scrap metal, ruined Duel Disks and broken down and torn apart Duel Runners alike. The decks themselves met one of two fates: either they were thrown away or given to Dracnus' elite duelist thugs that replaced Sector Security.... The Chasers. Despite being duelists themselves, the Chasers' position working directly under Dracnus' command provided them immunity from any punishment due to anti-dueling laws... As long as they followed orders....

For the many survivors of Project Icarus, however, a new problem arose... The limbs of many people were infected with the lethal, highly explosive chemical compound those in charge of Project Icarus, causing many to have their arms and/or legs amputated, leaving them disabled. To threats of a lawsuit, Dracnus offered an answer: the latest in prosthetic technology. With this, DracTech was born. The prosthetic limbs Dracnus promised were robotic limbs that looked and worked as well as a regular limb, powered 90% by the brain, but each limb was linked to a network that enhanced performance... Or so Dracnus claimed. The true reason was so he could keep tabs on every person in Cypher City. Anytime the rumor of rebellion rose, Dracnus used the network he created to send a painful shock to the person rumored to raising a rebellion. But, not even Dracnus' authority could reach the Underground...

Because it was within the Underground that a new duelist champion was born... A champion that was destined to renew the duelist way of life...


	2. Chapter One- 2109

Chapter One-2109

Our story begins in the year 2109, 30 years after Dracnus' rise to power in 2079. Across from a thriving but tightly controlled Cypher City, was the desolate Junkyard. Ruins of Old Satelite, remnants of a near century old past, still stood. Some of the ruins held hidden entrances to Underground City. The door to one such entrance, hidden in a small, abandoned one story house that stood in ruins under the what remained of the old Daedalus Bridge, slid open as a shadowed figure stepped through. The figure's hood covered their head, their chin down to keep their face hidden away from those who could possibly see them, a messenger bag draped across their body. Feet clad in silver buckled, black combat boots stepped out into the light, the shadow's black gloved hand coming up to shield their eyes as they lifted their head. The sunlight shone through storm clouds that were beginning to form, warming the shadow's body.

The figure took in a deep breath of the air around them before removing their hood, revealing their delicate face to the sunlight, and the jacket around their body, tying the article of clothing around their slim waist and revealing the outfit underneath. Anyone who looked at the figure could tell it was female, the jacket that was currently tied snug around her waist being too big for her. The young girl closed her jade flecked-sapphire blue eyes for a moment as she took in the sun's warmth, raising a flesh arm and a black glove covered arm out to each side as she tipped her head back.

Her silver hair fell backward to gather behind her shoulders, the length long enough to reach the small of her back and glinting in the light as it moved with the gentle autumn breeze that passed through. Normally covered by her hair, an 11 year old scar ran across her left eye, a reminder of the accident that had taken her left arm. The young woman wore a short sleeved, black top that hung off her right shoulder, the left sleeve not being long enough to cover a small area of the robotic prosthetic that had replaced her missing arm, the metal glistening in the light with her hair. On the lower half were dark jeans, the bottom of which cut off in the same place her boots began.

Exhaling deeply, the female reopened her eyes, pulling a black hair tie off her right wrist and finger combing her hair with her nails as she gathered it in one hand before tying her hair back, beginning to carefully navigate around the rusted parts of Duel Runners, Duel Disks and old scrap metal alike. Her sapphire eyes scanned the area around her, carefully examining for any parts that could be retrieved and repaired. As a citizen of Underground City, she was responsible for repairing prosthetics, helping those who needed her most. In fact, it wasn't unusual for her to be scowering the Junkyard for any salvageable parts.

This day, however, there were specific parts she was looking for. She carefully stepped into a clear spot, squatting down to pick up a part, examining it. _'Looks good so far.... Little bit of rust and it’s a bit broken, but thankfully, it's nothing I can't fix.'_ The young woman thought as she placed the part in her bag before continuing her search. As she gathered parts, her mind wandered, a small smile appearing on her face as she remembered the first time she watched a Turbo Duel....

**_At the time, she was a mere 3-year-old, getting startled out of of a nap by the sound of engines revving in a video playing on something nearby her. She slowly slid off the bed she was sleeping on and waddled toward the sound. She found her older brother, who had been 10 at the time, studying a video. "Liiia, wha you doing?" She asked him, rubbing her eyes with one hand while dragging a security blanket behind her with the other. Liam, her older brother, smiled down at her. He had their father's dark hair, jet black as coal, but they both had their mother's jade flecked sapphire blue eyes._ **

_**"Come over here and I'll show you, baby bird." He spoke, holding out his hands for her. She reached up for him and he picked her up, making her giggle as he tickled her sides a bit, setting her down on his lap before her eyes caught sight of what was on the screen in front of her.** _

_"I summon Junk Synchron!"_ _**One of the duelists in the video shouted.** _

_**"Whas that?" She'd asked him.** _

_**"This is a Turbo Duel. See, these duelists have these special motorcycles called Duel Runners, and they use them to race around an arena to duel. That one," He pointed to the one on the red Duel Runner. "Is Yusei Fudo."** _

**_"Yuusay!" She giggled, copying her brother._ **

**_"Yep, that's right. And that," He pointed to the duelist on the white Duel Runner. "Is Jack Atlas."_ **

**_"Jack." She repeated, watching the Duel with wide eyes while her older brother took notes for his class. Suddenly, the picture on the video went black. "Where they go?" She asked._ **

**_"Nobody knows what happened between what you saw and what happened just now... All we know is that Yusei was declared the winner when the picture came back." Liam told her._ **

**_"Oh... Liiia, can I duel too someday?" She asked, being pulled into a hug by her older brother._ **

**_"Maybe one day, little Phoenix." Liam told her as her little arms wrapped around him. "Maybe one day."_ **

_'I wish you were here, Liam...'_ She thought, bringing herself out of the bittersweet memories of a once happy past as she raised her metal arm. Taking off her glove for a moment, her slender fingers pressed a couple buttons on her robotic arm to pull up a holographic screen. She swiped to the right a couple times before zooming in a bit on the blueprint she was looking for, looking over her design and crossing off the parts she needed as she found them. Years of studying previous blueprints from Duel Disks led to the young girl creating her own, making adjustments and upgrading the design to give it a more modern, unique touch. She continued navigating the Junkyard, picking up the parts she saw that either were intact or easily fixable. Once the building process was complete for her Duel Disk, the next part was the testing phase. If this prototype passed the test, it would revolutionize Duel Monsters forever...

_'One day at a time, Yuko Adonis.'_ Yuko shook her head, clearing the building excitement from her mind. _'Don't count your chickens before they hatch...'_ Just as she picked up the last part she needed and crossed it off her list, she was blinded by the sunlight reflecting off something. Blinking rapidly, she adjusted her position to get a better look at what was causing it. Something white was poking out of one of the piles of scrap metal. _'What the deck is that?_ ' Yuko asked herself, raising an eyebrow before she carefully trecked toward it. Once she reached the object, she carefully removed as much of the debris from on top of it as she could, surprised by what she found, but knowing she should have expected it...

It was torn apart, the dueling system itself trashed, some parts were missing while others were either broken or rusted beyond repair, and the tires looked a little low on air, but there was no doubt that what Yuko was looking at had once been the Phoenix Whirlwind, the Duel Runner of the former King of Turbo Duels himself... Jack Atlas. Yuko knelt beside it, running her hand along the Runner. She could practically feel the duels it had been through, could hear Jack's voice pumping up the crowds as he ran laps around the old Kaiba Dome back in his day...

_'This doesn't belong here... Not really...'_ Yuko examined the Duel Runner a bit closer. It would take some effort, but it _was_ possible to get it to her garage. There, she could examine the complete damage and determine whether or not she could actually fix it. Making up her mind, Yuko cleared the scrap metal from around the tire, grabbed the handle bars and began pushing the Duel Runner toward the doorway to Underground City. Could she fix it? Her usual answer to that question would have been an immediate yes, however, this was the one thing she _wasn't_ so sure she could fix, but she sure was going to try.

No way could she give up on a piece of Duel Monsters history...


	3. Dragon vs Phoenix Part 1

Chapter 2: Dragon vs Phoenix Part 1

Just as Yuko reached her garage in Underground City, the metal door to it slid open, a small figure bursting out. "Yuko's back!" The shout of a tiny but loud voice rang out, the small figure bolting towards her. Yuko couldn't help but smile as she moved the kickstand down with her foot, setting the old Duel Runner down and bending down, extending her arms just in time to catch the child in front of her. Giggles left the child's mouth as Yuko gave the young one a big hug before smiling down at the six year old in her arms. 

The child was one that Yuko had known since the youngster was a baby, having been raised by the same foster mother. The child's name was Holden, a young boy left on the steps of their foster mother's home with a right arm missing. Thanks to Yuko's older brother, Holden had a metal arm in place of his missing limb, however it did have a tendency to act up from time to time. Since Yuko had first held the little boy, they'd grown attached to each other, so much so that Holden was practically Yuko's little brother. Big green eyes met her own, shinning in happiness with the biggest smile. Holden's small head was covered by dark brown hair that hung in his eyes, and Yuko was reminded that at some point she needed to take him to get his hair at least trimmed out of his little face. There was a bandage over the bridge of his little nose, as well as one on his left cheek, a reminder of just how clumsy the poor kid really was. 

If Yuko had been paying attention, she would have seen the rest of her chosen family running out to join them. "Big sister, did you get all the parts you needed to finish your project?" Holden asked, practically bouncing in Yuko's arms with excitement. Yuko nodded in response with a smile and gently patted the Duel Runner beside her with her gloved hand. "That's not the only thing I found." She told the young boy, turning his attention to it. Holden's little jaw dropped, making Yuko laugh as the boy gaped in awe at what he was seeing.

"Is that the Phoenix Whirlwind?" Yuko turned her attention to a girl around her age. Since no one knew her true name, she had been called Raven as a joke and it had stuck with her. What gave her the nickname was her raven-black hair, the girl's eyes a warm, dark chocolate brown. In response to her friend's question, Yuko nodded. "They got him... I was hoping the rumors about Jack Atlas getting caught by the Chasers were wrong but..." Raven cut herself off, not wanting to finish the horrifying sentence in front of Holden, who was innocently blinking at her.

"Of course they got Jack Atlas. They got Yusei, and Yusei was the champ of Turbo Duels back in his day." One of her other friends, this time a male, piped up. He had a slim, but athletic build, short jet black hair, his eyes being a striking crimson red that could be warm with kindness or ablaze with hatred depending on who you were. 

"But, Adom, what if Jack was able to get away and crashed his Duel Runner so they would never find him?" Holden asked before looking up at Yuko with his big green eyes, a determination there that caused a smile to come to Yuko's face. "It's possible, isn't it, Big Sis?" Yuko nodded in confirmation.

"It's possible all right, Holden." Yuko replied before noticing the look on Adom's face. "What? He's got a point." Yuko shrugged at him.

"Even _if_ Jack managed to away from the Chasers, -and that's a _very_ big if- he's more than likely dead by now or a really, really old man. But, we'll argue about that more later. Let's get this inside before Chaser Rejects see it." Raven put in, Yuko standing to full height as she, Raven and Adom worked together to wheel the old, broken down Duel Runner into the garage. Hilariously, little Holden marched in front of them, acting like the little leader of a marching band. Yuko's shoulders shook in laughter as she pushed the Duel Runner, eventually getting it inside where the rest of her friends were waiting for her. Her other two friends were both male, muscular in stature, and both tall. One had piercing cobalt blue eyes with dark red hair that made him stand out like a sore thumb, meanwhile the other had golden blond hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. The boys watched as Holden led the way into the garage with the older three teenagers behind him. As Holden raced off to grab Yuko's tool box, the two boys closed the metal garage door, the outside of which had been spray painted with a jade green phoenix rising from the ashes, the symbol of the 5 friends....

"Any luck on finding the parts you needed?" The blond, Jacob, asked Yuko. Yuko nodded in response. 

"I have all the parts I need to finish it today." She answered him, putting the kick stand on the Duel Runner down and letting the old Duel Runner rest as she began walking over to her work desk in one of the corners. 

"Will it work?" The redhead, Isaac, asked her, a brow raising.

"I'm hoping it will. If it does, this'll change dueling as we know it." Yuko answered as she removed her messenger bag from her shoulders. 

"It'll definitely work, Big Sis!" Holden excitedly told her as he came back into the room, setting Yuko's tool box down on the work table next to her. Yuko smiled down at him in thanks and ruffled his hair, making him grin.

"How was business while I was away?" Yuko asked. Being the main prosthetic mechanic in Underground City meant that Yuko had her own shop, the base where every and all repairs and replacements took place.... Part of which was the garage they were currently in.

"Only a couple people came in, mostly the old geezers again... All they really needed was the joints on their prosthetics oiled... Is it me, or is DracTech's prosthetic quality going downhill?" Jacob asked. Yuko shrugged.

"That or they're just giving us the ones that barely work." Yuko answered as she opened a drawer, pulling out the unfinished Duel Disk and setting it on the desk in front of her. 

"Figures. In the past month alone, business has been extremely busy when you're here." Isacc reminded her as she pulled out the parts she had gathered and began fixing the ones that needed minor repairs before the parts were put in the Duel Disk.

"Something shady's going on, and I don't like it." Raven added, keeping an eye on Holden as the boy pulled up a chair next to Yuko to watch her work. 

"It's Dracnus, of course something shady's going on." Adom pointed out. "The guy might as well be a coin, there's two sides to him." 

"A face that he shows to the people of Cypher City, and then there's his true face... I still can't believe he manipulated people into thinking that the destruction of Daedalus Bridge was caused by Duelists." Isaac told them.

"Anything to avoid blame being put on himself. If he had to, he'd blame everyone that worked for him before he took the fall. Dracnus is a coward." Jacob replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"One of these days, we'll show everyone the truth." Raven put in.

"That won't be enough." Yuko spoke up, having stayed silent until that point. "If we expose what he did to everyone without taking him down first, we run the risk of him covering it up and labeling it as propaganda."

"Propaganda? Yuko, we're not in a war." Adom told her.

"Not yet, we're not." Yuko stopped what she was doing to look at Adom for a moment.

"Look around, you two. We may not be locked in a war with Cypher City, but we are fighting our own war down here... Ever since Chasers started losing Derby Duels and retreating down here, Duel Gangs started resurfacing and taking over Underground City. It's been an all out war between Duel Gangs ever since the first five came down here about 15 years ago." Isaac added in. 

"It hasn't been much of a war nowadays. Ever since the Dragon Kings first showed up in Underground City, they've taken over almost all of it, taking down the rival gangs along the way." Raven's brows furrowed as she spoke, reminding everyone of the tyrant Duel Gang that ruled the streets for years.

"For sure... The Dragon Kings are getting stronger, and it doesn't help that _they're_ the Duel Gang that normally recruits the recent ex-Chasers. Besides, they're upholding the same rules Dracnus and the Chasers enforce topside." Jacob added in. "They take away and destroy any Duel Disk they find, and any duelist that loses against them loses their deck."

"Which is why the design I created for this Duel Disk is so crucial." Yuko said, having resumed her work while the others were talking, not looking up from her work as she talked. "If it works, this prototype'll make it easier on us duelists to hide in plain sight." 

"Yeah... _If_ it works." Isaac retorted.

"Don't be so negative!" Everybody turned to look at Holden, seeing a little scowl on his face. "It's gonna work, I just know it!" His little arms quickly moved up and down, the force causing the chair to tip backwards a bit. Yuko quickly put her hand behind Holden's chair, catching it with one hand before it could hit the ground and returning it to the correct position. 

"I hope you're right, little man. It'd be a step towards reviving Duel Monsters for the people if this is complete." Jacob told him, everyone stopping as they heard the last part click into place. Holden's green eyes widened in excitement, looking up at Yuko. Yuko placed the bottom cover on.

"Speaking of which, time to test it." Yuko replied as she rose to her feet again, clipping the brand new Duel Disk to her gloved arm. 

"Moment of truth." Raven added, crossing her fingers. Yuko nodded in reply and tapped the engraving of a phoenix on the underside of the Duel Disk. Just as she had hoped, the Duel Disk's nanotechnology activated, transforming from a Duel Disk into a small, silver ID bracelet with the engraving of a phoenix rising from the ashes. All the teenagers except for Yuko went wide eyed, meanwhile Holden could barely contain his excitement. 

"It works, it works!" Holden exclaimed excitedly, jumping down from the chair and jumping up and down in excitement. 

"The transition part at least... That was a lot smoother than I thought it'd be." Yuko told him.

"Looks like you programmed it just right... You still gotta test it in a Duel though, don't you?" Raven asked. Yuko nodded in reply.

"Yeah, but that'll be later on... Right now, I gotta get up to the shop before more people come in." Yuko replied as she cleaned up the spare parts. Just as she reached for her tools, a little bell went off, letting Yuko know that someone was in the shop and waiting to be helped. "Shoot... You see?" Yuko asked her friends before turning to put away her tools... Only to find little Holden already ahead of her, smiling up at her for a second. Yuko smiled down at him. "What would I do without you, little man?" She asked him, rufflinng his hair a bit before working together with him to put away the rest of the tools. Once they were picked up, Yuko grabbed her tool box and went up the stairs to put it back in it's proper place. "Be right with you!" She called to the customer, almost stopping in her tracks when she heard a familiar chuckle. 

"No need to rush, Yuko. You know I don't mind waitin' for you." The old man's voice was deeper than anybody would have remembered him, his once blue-green hair had gone completely gray, but it was still pulled back in the high ponytail with the shoulder length side bangs it had been in when he was a boy, his green eyes still twinkling with the mischief of his childhood years. Yuko smiled as soon as she saw him, moving around the counter to embrace the old man.

"It's good to see you, Pops." She told him, feeling him hug her back. The old man before her was only known as Pops, the nickname he often told the duelists he mentored to call him. His real name, he kept secret, though no one was sure why. "So, how are you doing? Everything okay?" Yuko asked.

"Whelp, I'm 110 years old, and I'm feeling pretty dang good." Pops grinned before a cough racked him, making Yuko's brow furrow in worry. "Heh, that is... As good as an old man my age can feel, anyway." Pops replied. "I just came by to check on you and your friends."

"We're doing just fine, Pops, don't you worry." Yuko smiled slightly. 

"Aw, come on now, you know this old man can't help it. You six are like the sons and daughters I never had. Hey now, I gotta ask you, Yuko... How's that new Duel Disk design coming along?" Pops asked, dropping his voice to a whisper and leaning in close to Yuko so she could hear him. Pops had known about Yuko's Duel Disk design since day one, and regularly checked up on it's progress, whether it was a quick drop by like that day or if he came in for a service to one of the prosthetics he had. It was a secret he took great joy in knowing. Yuko replied with a smile, showing him the ID bracelet on her left wrist. Pops' green eyes went wide, lit up with excitement. "Is that..." He started to ask. Yuko nodded, her smile growing. "I can't wait to see it in action, my girl." 

"Hopefully it'll actually work during a duel." Yuko sweatdropped nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with a hand.

"It will, I know it." Pops told her, making her smile.

"There's something I wanna show you, Pops, something I found in the Junkyard while getting the last parts for my Duel Disk." Yuko told him. Pops tipped his head to one side curiously, seeing Yuko's friends walk into the shop from the back out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" He asked. 

"If you wanna show him, we'll watch the shop until you get back, Yuko." Isaac told her. Yuko nodded in thanks and smiled at Pops. 

"How about I show you right now?" Yuko asked him, Pops chuckling and going down to the garage with her. Yuko slowly descended down the steps, helping Pops down as well. When Pops stepped down the last step, he looked up to thank Yuko, but his words stopped dead in his throat with what he saw. Noticing Pops' silence, Yuko turned a worried glance to Pops. "Pops?" She asked, watching as the old man walked over to the old Duel Runner, feeling like the young man he was the last time he saw the Phoenix Whirlwind in action. He gingerly placed a shaking hand on the Duel Runner's side. 

"It's been 99 years, 4 months and 27 days since the last time I saw this old girl..." He spoke, his voice shaking. Yuko approached Pops, gently placing a hand over his shoulder.

"This is my next task to complete, Pops... Restoring her. Hopefully, one day I can use her to get the people of Underground City reunited with the people of Cypher City." Yuko told him. She felt Pops place a shaky hand over hers as he turned to her.

"I hope I'm still around when it's finished, Yuko. If I'm being completely honest, this Duel Runner is the only thing left that still reminds me of the good times with my friends... and my sister." Pops told her.

"Your sister?" Yuko asked. Pops nodded.

"My younger twin... We were separated when the Hunt was ordered. If I had to guess where she might be, I'd guess the Duel Spirit world, but I'm not certain." Pops told her, gently squeezing her hand. 

"You must miss her." Yuko replied. Pops nodded in reply. 

"More than you know, my girl... More than you know." Pops answered before looking at the Duel Runner again. "Have you run a diagnostic yet?" Pops asked. Yuko shook her head. 

"I gotta run the shop before I can do anything with it." Yuko told him honestly, causing Pops to raise an eyebrow. Yuko blinked at the sudden shift in behavior. "What?"

"Have you been pulling all nighters again, young lady?" Pops asked, his voice getting a little stern which made Yuko blink and look sheepish.

"In order to finish anything I start around here, I don't really have a choice. Especially recently, it's been so busy..."

"That's no excuse for not getting enough rest, Yuko Adonis. My word, you remind me of someone I used to know. Always wanting to do things himself until it landed him in a hospital bed over and over. That'll be you if you don't get enough rest." He scolded her.

"I'll get some rest tonight, Pops, I promise!" Yuko told him. Pops deadpanned.

"Everytime I scold you about it, you say that. You never seem to follow through." Pops replied.

"You know me, Pops, I don't like leaving anything unfinished." Yuko responded, blinking when Pops raised an eyebrow at her.

"Swear to me on your brother's grave that you'll get some sleep tonight." Pops told her, making her flinch. "You know your brother would force you to go to bed if he were here, no matter how stubborn you can get." Yuko sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Pops. I promise on my brother's grave that I'll get some sleep tonight." Yuko promised. Pops smiled.

"Good." He replied before going back upstairs with Yuko.

Just as Yuko came back upstairs with Pops, the door to the store opened, a little girl bursting through. She looked only a couple years younger than Holden, 3 at the youngest, with the biggest brown eyes and sapphire blue hair in tangles. The little girl hid behind Holden, her little face pale on fear and her entire body violently shaking. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy, little one. You're safe." Isaac tried calming her down, but she only hid behind Holden more. The door burst open again, this time a group of 5 young men entering the shop. All of them were as muscular as Isaac and Jacob, a bit taller with varying colored short hair and different eye colors. But, each of them had a taunting smirk on their face, a tattoo of a roaring dragon on their left arms. 

"The Dragon Kings." Adom growled out. Yuko's jade flecked sapphire eyes turned as cold as ice as they narrowed into a threatening glare. 

"Holden, take her downstairs and stay there until one of us comes and gets you." Yuko ordered Holden. Holden nodded and gently took the little girl's hand, reassuring her as they walked down the stairs together. Once the kids were downstairs, Yuko parkoured over the counter. "You boys better explain what you're doing in Jade Phoenix territory." She snarled, a threat in her tone.

"We don't want any trouble, just the kid that ran in here." The leader smirked, his hazel eyes showing an overconfidence that was often the downfall of many rivals of the Legendary Duelists. 

"You mean the little girl that's scared half to death?" Jacob asked.

"She's got a Duel Monsters deck, morons." One of the thugs told them.

"You know the rules, no one's allowed to have a deck but us." A second one told them, walking toward Yuko to push past her. Yuko punched him in the gut. When he bent over to hold his stomach, she kicked him across the face, causing him to go crashing into his buddies. 

"Too bad. You want the kid, you go through _me_. If I win, you get out of _my_ turf and _never_ show your ugly mugs around here again." Yuko barked.

"That so? What's in it for me if I win?" The leader snarled back.

"This becomes your turf. You'll have all of Underground City to yourselves... We're the only Duel Gang left standing in your way, right?" Yuko asked. The leader smirked.

"Oh no, I want something more than control over the last bit of Underground City that's left... I hear you have a rare card by the name of Phoenix Mage." With his words, Adom's eyes widened while Yuko's narrowed. "If I win, I gain control of your turf _and_ your card." The leader smirked. "I'll even put up _my_ most rare card as an ante, just to make things even. If I somehow lose the Duel, it's all yours. It's just too bad Phoenix Mage is the only card you have. According to the rules, you can't have a deck, let alone a Duel Disk." In response, Yuko held up her entire deck, making the eyes of the 5 Dragon Kings members widen.

"As you boys know all too well..." Yuko pressed the phoenix engraving on her ID bracelet, the nanotechnology once again activating and transforming from a bracelet into the Duel Disk Yuko had designed and built herself. "Rules were made to be broken." Yuko told them as she put her deck in place, all of the cards being shuffled. "If you boys want a Duel, let's head outside so I can use you for practice." The leader glared at her. 

"Practice? You'll be sorry!" The leader stormed out of the shop, Yuko behind him. 

"Be careful, Yuko." Pops warned her. Yuko merely smiled at the old man before glaring at her opponent. 

"Kick her butt, Yang!" One of the boys cheered for his friend, the other three following suit.

"Age before beauty." Yuko taunted, causing her friends to snigger. The leader glared at her. 

**Yuko Adonis: 8000 Cornelius Yang: 8000**

"I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face starting now! I'll kick things off by setting a card and ending my turn with a facedown." 

**Yuko Adonis: 8000 Cornelius Yang: 8000**

"With that, it's my turn. I draw!" Yuko drew a card and looked at her hand. _'All right, not a bad hand to start off with: Amazoness Chain Master, Shield Crush, Amazoness Sage, United We Stand, Swift Scarecrow, and The Warrior Returning Alive.'_ Yuko thought. "All right, I'll start by summoning Amazoness Sage in attack mode! Next, I'll activate the spell card Shield Crush, which destroys any defense position monster of my choosing, and I choose your facedown monster!" Yang grimmaced as his monster was destroyed, glaring at her. "Next, I'll equip my Amazoness Sage with United We Stand, which gives my Sage an additional 800 attack and defense points for every faceup monster I control (2200 attack points/ 1500 defense points). Now, I'll attack you directly with Amazoness Sage!"

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card, Negate Attack! This stops your attack dead in it's tracks." Yang smirked. 

"Don't think this is the end of the Duel, Yang. I end my turn with a facedown." Yuko replied.

**Yuko Adonis: 8000 Cornelius Yang: 8000**

"I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!" Yang shouted. 

"1900 attack points?" Jacob gulped. 

"Yep, and that's not all! I equip my Archfiend Soldier with the Sword of Deep-Seated, giving my Archfiend an additional 500 attack and defense points!" Yang shouted. "Now that I have everything I need to destroy you... Archfiend Soldier, attack Amazoness Sage!" Yang commanded. 

"You've got her now! With 2400 attack points, Archfiend Soldier easily overpowers her Amazoness Sage!" His friends cheered.

"You mean he _would_ have.... If I didn't activate the special ability of Swift Scarecrow from my hand. By discarding it to the Graveyard, I can negate your attack, and end your Battle Phase." Yuko replied. Yang growled.

"I end my turn, but don't think you're going to win this." Yang told her.

**Yuko Adonis: 8000 Cornelius Yang: 8000**

"Then it's my move now! I draw!" Yuko drew another card, a smile coming to her face when she saw the card she drew. "I summon Amazoness Chain Master in attack mode, and since I summoned her successfully, my Amazoness Sage gains an additional 800 attack and defense points." Yang's eyes widened as Amazoness Sage's attack and defense points rose from 2200 attack points and 1500 defense points to 3000 attack points and 2300 defense points.

"3000 attack points?!" Yang exclaimed. 

"Wow, I'm surprised you can do math that fast. But, I'm not done, because now I'm activating the spell card Black Pendant from my hand, which allows the monster I equip it to an additional 500 attack points, and I'm equipping it to my Amazoness Chain Master!" Yuko smirked.

"That means Amazoness Chain Master now has 2000 attack points!" Isaac exclaimed. Yang's face paled. 

"Now, I attack your Archfiend Soldier with my Amazoness Sage!" Yuko exclaimed. Yang grunted as he took 600 points in damage. He growled. "Oh, I'm not done yet, Yang. I still have one more attack to make. Amazoness Chain Master, your turn! Attack Yang directly!" Yuko exclaimed, Yang exclaiming in pain as he lost 2000 more life points. Yuko smirked. "And with that, I end my turn. Let's see what you've got for me this turn."

**Yuko Adnois: 8000 Cornelius Yang: 5400**

"I draw!" Yang drew a card, looking at it. He smirked before his eyes turned to Yuko. "I activate the spell card, Mind Control! With this, I take control of your Amazoness Sage! It's just too bad I can't attack or tribute her." Yang laughed, the spell card activating and switching Amazoness Sage to Yang's side of the field.

"Even if you could, she loses 800 attack and defense points due to her being the only card on your side of the field." Yuko pointed out. 

"She won't be for long. I summon my level 4 monster, Dragon Hunter!" Yang told her. "And with 2200 attack points, this is gonna hurt... Dragon Hunter, take out her Amazoness Chain Master!" A grunt left Yuko as she lost 200 Life Points. 

"You better be ready to pay the price for that move, because now I'm activating Black Pendant's second ability. When it's destroyed, you lose 500 Life Points!" Yuko yelled.

"What?!" Yang asked, his voice going up a pitch before he lost 500 Life Points. He growled. "I end my turn, and Amazoness Sage returns to you due to the effect of Mind Control."

**Yuko Adonis: 7800 Cornelius Yang: 4900**

"Then it's my turn! I draw!" Yuko shouted as she drew a card. She smiled when she saw the card she had drawn and looked up at Yang. "Before I do anything more, I'll activate my facedown card: The Warrior Returning Alive. With this card, I'm allowed to bring a Warrior- type monster back from the Graveyard and add it to my hand, and thanks to you, there's only one Warrior Type monster in my Graveyard! Return to my hand Amazoness Chain Master!" Yuko shouted, the card returning to her hand. "Now, I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode, and due to my United We Stand spell card still equipped to Amazoness Sage, her attack returns to 3000, her defense rising to 2300." 

"Uh-oh..." All of Yang's friends said at the same time. 

"Uh-oh is right! Amazoness Sage, you're up first! Attack Yang's Dragon Hunter!" Yuko yelled. Yang groaned in pain as he lost 800 Life Points. "Now, Amazoness Swords Woman, your turn! Attack Yang directly!" Yang cried out as he lost 1500 more Life Points. He growled. 

"You're gonna pay for that!" Yang yelled.

"From where I'm standing, you're the one about to pay! You're about to pay for picking on a toddler! You've got 2600 Life Points left, whatever you're about to do during this move, I'd make it count if I were you! If I happen to summon something strong next turn, your goose is as good as cooked!" Yuko yelled.

**Yuko Adonis: 7800 Cornelius Yang: 2600**

"I draw!" Yang drew, a smirk crossing his face when he saw the card before he started laughing. "This duel's gonna end real soon, but I'll just end my turn with a facedown! You're up, Birdie!" 

**Yuko Adonis: 7800 Cornelius Yang: 2600**

"My move then! I draw!" Yuko yelled. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Phoenix Mage. _'What the? Why now?'_ She thought before shaking it off. "I summon Amazoness Chain Master to the field, which increases my Amazoness Sage's attack points to 3800 due to the effect of United We Stand. Now, I attack you directly with Amazoness Sage! Amazoness Sage, time to end this!" Yuko yelled, getting thrown off when Yang started laughing.

"That's what I was hoping you'd do! I activate the Trap Card: Mirror Cylinder! This handy little trap takes your attack and directs it back at you, destroying all your monsters along the way and inflicting damage equal to the combined attack points! Say goodbye to 6800 of your Life Points, Yuko!" Yang laughed as the trap activated, inflicting the damage. Yuko cried out as she was thrown backward by the force of the attack, hitting the ground hard with a groan. 

"Yuko!" Raven cried.

"She's only got 1000 Life Points left!" Jacob shouted, his eyes wide.

"I can't watch!" Isaac replied, covering his face with his hands. 

"Quitting on your friend _already_?" Pops asked, directing the other's attention to him. For a majority of the Duel, he'd been silent, smiling with Yuko's moves, but chose now to speak up. "You forget that I'm not the only one who taught her how to Duel. You remember her older brother Liam? That young man never gave up until the final Life Point was lost, and Yuko's no different. Have more faith in her. She may have lost a good chunk of her Life Points, but this isn't over." Pops told them, scolding them slightly.

"You've got a point, Pops...." Adom trailed off. "Liam was one heck of a duelist, and he was able to pass some of his tricks onto Yuko before he passed away. Yuko's got just as much determination as he did, if not more..." Pops nodded.

"All she has to do is believe in her deck." Pops replied. _'Let's just hope it'll be enough...'_ He thought.

**Yuko Adonis: 1000 Cornelius Yang: 2600**

**_To Be Continued....._ **


	4. Chapter Three: Dragon vs Phoenix Part 2

Chapter Three

_Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!: Renegade:_

_"I summon Amazoness Chain Master to the field, which increases my Amazoness Sage's attack points to 3800 due to the effect of United We Stand. Now, I attack you directly with Amazoness Sage! Amazoness Sage, time to end this!"_

_"I activate the Trap Card: Mirror Cylinder! This handy little trap takes your attack and directs it back at you, destroying all your monsters along the way and inflicting damage equal to the combined attack points! Say goodbye to 6800 of your Life Points, Yuko!" Yuko cried out as she was thrown backward by the force of the attack, hitting the ground hard with a groan._

_"Yuko!" Her friends cried simultaneously._

_"She's only got 1000 Life Points left!" Jacob yelled with wide eyes._

_"I can't watch this!" Isaac added, covering his eyes._

_"Have more faith in her. She may have lost a good chunk of her Life Points, but this isn't over." Pops told them. "All she has to do is believe in her deck."_

**Yuko Adonis: 1000 Cornelius Yang: 2600**

“How does it feel, Yuko? How does it feel to be on the brink of losing?” Yang taunted.

“This duel isn’t over yet. You still have 1000 of my Life Points to knock out, and I don’t plan on letting you do it... You're just lucky I can't do anything more right now. I end my turn.” Yuko replied. With a smirk, Yang drew.

“Either way, it's my turn now! I summon Protector With Eyes of Blue. I may not have the Blue Eyes White Dragon in my deck, but with 800 attack points, that's not gonna stop me from bringing you to my mercy! Protector With Eyes of Blue, attack Yuko directly!" Yuko grunted in pain as she was attacked, taking 800 points of damage. Yang laughed.

"You have 200 Life Points left, Yuko! Use your next turn wisely! If you don't draw a monster now, this duel is over on my next turn! I end my turn for now." Yang smirked as he ended his turn.

**Yuko Adonis: 200 Cornelius Yang: 2600**

"Don't count me out just yet, Yang! My turn!" Yuko shouted, grabbing the top card of her deck with her eyes closed. 'It all comes down to this one last draw.... Heart of the Cards, don't fail me now!' Yuko thought. "I draw!" She drew the card and opened her eyes, flipping the card so it's face was toward her. She cracked a smile.

"Uh-oh, she smiled!" One of Yang's friends shouted.

"What's she plannin'?!" A second one asked, sounding a little panicked.

"You're about to find out... I summon Blazing Phoenix in attack mode!" Yuko summoned the card currently in her hand, hearing her friends cheer. It wasn't that strong of a monster, only having 1500 attack points, but it was still a good card. "And because I was able to summon it, I now get to special summon a level 4 monster from my deck, and the card I choose is my Phoenix Warrior!" 

"Yang, this ain't looking too good!" The third one shouted. 

"Shut up, I can see that!" Yang shouted back in reply.

"Yeah, well I bet you never saw this coming! My Phoenix Warrior has a special ability that allows me to Special Summon one more monster from my deck to the field as long as the monster I choose has 1500 defense points or less, so say hello to Flame Champion! But sadly, my Phoenix Warrior and Blazing Phoenix won't be around for long, because now I'm tuning my Phoenix Warrior with my Blazing Phoenix..."

"OH, NO!" Yang yelled in fear.

"Here it comes!" Jacob exclaimed in excitement.

"I Synchro Summon... Phoenix Mage!" Yuko shouted as her ace appeared on the field, spinning her staff and striking a battle pose, a smirk on her face. "But, I'm far from done... See, due to my Blazing Phoenix's special ability, my Phoenix Mage gets a 500 attack bonus this turn only. Not only that, but due to my Phoenix Mage's ability, all Fire Type monsters I have on my side of the field gain an additional 500 attack points. Which means my Flame Champion now has 2400 attack points while my Phoenix Mage has..."

"3500 attack points?!" Yang shrieked.

"That's right!" Yuko exclaimed. "Flame Champion, take out his Protector With Eyes of Blue first with Flame Strike!" Flame Champion obeyed Yuko's order, attacking Yang's only monster left. Yang's face went pale, realizing he had only 1000 Life Points left, and a 3500 attack point monster was staring right at him. "Let this be a lesson, Yang, next time you wanna push around little kids on my turf, you're gonna pay the price! Phoenix Mage, finish him off with Phoenix Scepter Blast!" Phoenix Mage smirked before attacking Yang directly, knocking him backwards with a strong blow, his Life Points hitting zero as he landed.

**Yuko Adonis: 200 Cornelius Yang: 0**

"Yuko won! She won!" Her friends cheered, whooping and hollering as Yuko walked toward Yang, who was in a state of shock.

"I lost.... How could I lose?" Yang trailed off.

"Good game. You had me on the ropes for a while there, but I hope you learned your lesson... Don't _ever_ mess with anyone around here ever again." Yuko told him sternly. "Now get off my turf before I kick your butt again." The boys went running, all except Yang.

"Hang on a second, you may have won by the skin of your teeth, but a deal's a deal. You get to keep my rarest card." Yang told her, taking out a Synchro Monster from his deck, handing it to Yuko. Yuko's eyes widened a bit when she saw it before looking at Yang. 

"How did you get this?" Yuko asked. 

"My grandfather was one of the original Chasers... He was the one who got Akiza. Black Rose was passed down to my Dad and then it was passed down to me when I joined the Chasers..."

"So, hunting down duelists runs in the family?" Yuko asked, bitterness in the edge of her tone.

"Hey, it's not like that, Chasers have no choice but to listen to him now... Ever since one of the Chasers spared the sister of a duelist from the Underground around 11 years ago, he's been making death threats to any Chaser that shows mercy to a duelist... Especially their family." Yang told her. "See you next time, Yuko... I'll be waiting for our rematch." Yang told her before walking off, leaving the teenager standing still, in shock of what she had been informed of.

"You won, Yuko!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Yuko." Pops smiled.

"Yeah, but look what he had." Yuko showed them the card Yang had given her... Black Rose Dragon. Everyone's jaws dropped in shock except Pops, who's eyes widened in a shocked recognition.

"That's Akiza Izinski's ace!" Adom exclaimed, voicing Pops' thoughts.

"Holy crud..." Isaac trailed off.

"They got her too..." Jacob breathed, running a hand through his hair.

"Were you really expecting her to get away?" Adom asked.

"No, I wasn't, I just... I'd hoped that there was a possible way that she could have gotten away." Jacob answered, shifting a bit sheepishly as he spoke.

"That accounts for every Signer being caught... Except Leo and Luna." Yuko realized.

"No, Luna was caught... Wasn't she?" Jacob asked.

"No... It couldn't be... Luna had to have escaped..." Pops trailed off, though he didn't look too convinced of it himself. 

"We'll figure that out later, right now, we have that little kid to worry about." Yuko answered before leading the way back into the shop and down the stairs, Adom being the one to help Pops down the stairs. "Holden, it's safe now, you guys can come out." Yuko called for the young boy. Holden peeked out from a well hidden area of the garage, the little girl waddling right behind him as he ran up to Yuko. 

"Are they gone? Did you kick their butts?" Holden asked as Jacob leaned against the wall and Pops, Adom and Isaac all sat down in a chair. Yuko nodded.

"They're gone, kiddo. I beat their leader in a duel, and look what I won." Yuko showed him the Black Rose Dragon, the boy's eyes lighting up in wonder as Yuko noticed the little girl come out slightly to look at the dragon card, seeming just as amazed as Holden.

"Wow, it's so beautiful... I hope we can see her in action someday." Holden told her. Yuko smiled.

"One day, you will, I promise...." Yuko told the little boy before putting Black Rose Dragon in her deck and ruffling Holden's hair. "Now, how about this one? Do we know her name?" She asked, kneeling down to the little one's height, only for the little girl to hide behind Holden again. Holdeen shook his head, his hair swaying back and forth with the quick motion.

"I've tried asking her, and she hasn't answered me.... She just keeps making these weird hand motions and tapping her lips." Holden answered, his little shoulders going up and then back down again in a hopeless shrug, though Jacob straightened when he heard Holden's answer.

"Hand motions?" Jacob asked.

"JSL?" Adom guessed.

That's possible." Yuko replied before looking at the little girl, who was busy trying to hide behind Holden. Yuko smiled. "Can you hear my voice?" Yuko asked as she signed her words in JSL, thankful of the times her foster mother had made her perfect the sign language. Everyone watched as the little girl peeked out from behind Holden, staying hidden while her big brown eyes stayed trained on Yuko. Yuko smiled a little. The little girl was coming out of her shell a little. "You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you, I promise." Yuko signed each word she said. "My name's Yuko. Is it okay if I know your name?" The little girl came out just enough to show her hands.

_' "My name is Alita." '_ The little one signed. Yuko smiled.

"That's a very pretty name, Alita. Can you hear my voice at all?" Yuko signed as she asked, her compliment making the little girl blush. In response, the little one nodded.

_' "My voice just doesn't work, so I can't talk outloud."_ ' Alita signed in response.

"That explains why she was using sign language." Adom replied, having known enough JSL to know what Alita had just said. "Her vocal chords must have been damaged when she was a baby."

"Poor thing." Pops commented before everybody froze when Alita winced, grabbing her arm. Yuko gently touched the little one's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Yuko signed as she talked again. Alita's eyes were filled with tears of pain and she shook her head, pointing to her arm. Yuko noticed that it was a prosthetic arm... But it was extremely damaged to the point where it was giving off electric currents every few minutes and hurting the little girl. "Is it okay if I take a look at it?" Yuko asked, watching as Alita's eyes widened in fear as she hid behind Holden again, shaking. Holden looked up at Yuko worriedly, his little brow furrowed. He looked as worried about Alita as Yuko was currently feeling. Yuko placed a comforting hand on Holden's head before taking her glove off her left arm.

"Yuko, what're you doing?" Isaac asked, but found himself ignored by the young woman, watching as the little girl peeked out to look at Yuko. Her eyes stayed wide, however, the fear that had previously been in them was long gone. Amazement shone through as Alita reached her flesh hand toward Yuko's robotic one before she hesitated, looking at Yuko for permission as her little eyebrows furrowed. Yuko nodded.

"It's okay, Alita. You can touch it if you want." She told her. Alita's little hand soon touched Yuko's robotic one, following each gear and crevice as she seemed to be memorizing the pattern on Yuko's prosthetic hand. Yuko smiled, knowing that this had been what the little girl needed to be at ease... To know someone was just like her... "Alita." Yuko directed the little girl's attention to her after a moment. "Is it okay if I look at your prosthetic arm now? I can fix it if you want me to." She asked. The little girl froze for a second before shaking off her fear and nodding, a brave look on the little one's face. Yuko smiled before she looked at Holden. "Can you go get my tools for me?" Yuko asked. Holden nodded and raced upstairs with Isaac and Jacob following him to help him get the toolbox down. Meanwhile, Yuko got Alita comfortable, using her robotic arm to scan Alita's prosthetic to see what the problem was.

"What's going on with her arm?" Adom asked her, Pops keeping the little one entertained.

"Well, you remember that network Dracnus connected the DracTech prosthetics to in order to keep tabs on everyone in Cypher City? There's a part in each of them that allows an electric current to kick in everytime Dracnus wants to deal that person punishment." Yuko told him.

"I thought Dracnus couldn't do that to our prosthetics from down here, the signal can't reach Underground City." Adom replied.

"You're right, it can't... But for some reason, that part in Alita's is broken so that the electric current goes off every few minutes. It's not a strong enough charge to stop her heart, mind you, but it _is_ strong enough to hurt her." Yuko responded as Holden came back with her tools. "I'm going to fix it so it stops hurting her altogether." Holden put her tools next to her.

"Here you go." Holden told her.

"Thanks, little man. You're the best." Yuko smiled, ruffling his hair again.

"Holden, where the heck are Isaac and Jacob?" Adom asked.

"After they helped me get Yuko's toolbox down, they went into the shop to _"hold the fort down"_.... Whatever that means." Adom answered, using air quotes and causing Yuko to have to hold back her giggles. There was something about the look on the six-year-old's face as he used air quotes that struck Yuko as absolutely hilarious. After a deep breath to still her laughter, Yuko focused on fixing the part on Alita's arm that was bothering her, speaking to Alita to keep her distracted from what was going on.

"Alita, how old are you?" Yuko asked. The little girl held up her flesh hand, showing four fingers. "Four?" Alita nodded in confirmation. "That's super cool." 

"Yeah, you're like... One year away from being old enough to learn how to ride a bike without training wheels for the first time. It's super scary at first, but I promise it's a ton of fun once you get the hang of it." Holden excitedly told Alita, a smile crossing the girl's face. Yuko chuckled a bit and let Holden tell Alita all the perks of being 5 years old while Yuko fixed Alita's robotic arm. 

A few hours later, Yuko was looking over the blueprints of the Phoenix Whirlwind's original designs as she waited for the diagnostics to finish. _'_ _ **How can I rebuild this so it's my own?'**_ She thought, her arms crossed over her chest. She tapped her foot a couple times before glancing over at the pullout bed. Fast asleep, with her robotic arm fixed and her tummy full of good food, was Alita. A small smile crossed Yuko's face before a soft beeping indicated that the diagnostics were finished. Her brow furrowed and her smile dropped when she saw just how much damage had been done. _**'I was afraid this was gonna happen, those stupid Chasers made sure Jack could never duel again on this thing.... Hell, would Yusei even know how to fix this?'**_ She thought with an eyebrow raised before setting to work. After a while, her vision got blurry from looking at the blueprints too long, causing a frustrated sigh to leave Yuko's lips as she closed down the screen and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Pops was right, I really oughta get more sleep..." Yuko trailed off under her breath, though it pained her a bit to admit it. She slipped off her boots, sliding into bed as an exhausted sigh left her lips. Her emerald flecked sapphire eyes drooped, her hair falling in her face like a curtain as her eyes finally closed. _**'I'll jump on repairs early tomorrow... For now, though, Pops is right. I need rest....'**_

As she slept that night, Yuko was unaware of the chaos about to unfold... Unaware of the threat that grew on the surface....


End file.
